The Feild Trip
by QueenofEgypt007
Summary: Barney and friends' visit Isla Sonar, with disastrous results. Rated for graphic violence and mild 'coarse language'.


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Barney (thank god) or Jurassic Park (though it would be awesome if I did )

Ok, since I don't beleive the site will let me have asterisks, thoughts will be shown as /this/ and action will be shown as :this: thanx!

:Start of our story: 15 kids sitting around a bench in a park:

Jane: Let's play pretend tea party!

Sam: And Barney can play, too!

Kids: Yay!

: Barney bounces into full size with a weird laugh:

Barney: Hi, everybody!

Kids: Hi, Barney!

Barney: Today we will be going on a trip to meet a few friends of mine:weird laugh: Hey! Here's BJ and Baby Bop to come with us!

Kids: Yay!

Passerby: thinking / those kids must be brainwashed or something, talking to that thing. /

Barney: Now, kids, let's all put on our safari hats hats appear and use the Magic Barney Bag to make them pretty:weird laugh:

Kids: Hooray!

Jane: I'm putting flowers on mine!

Dot: Me too, and bows!

Ken: I made mine into a sombrero!

Sam: Mine's a hard hat!

Barney: Let's sing the hat song:weird laugh :

Kids: OK! Hats! Hats! Hats! La-la-la-la-la!

BJ: Well, Barney, when are we leaving for this trip?

Baby Bop: Yeah, and can I bring my Blankie?

Barney: Of course! Let's go:Pink, swirly portal appears:

All: Hooray:Jump through portal:

:Meanwhile: Isla Sonar RESTRICTED:

:A lone sauropod drinks from a small lake in a field. It thinks it is alone, and safe. But suddenly out of some bushes leap ten Velociraptors. They pounce on the sauropod, slicing its skin with their six-inch, razor-sharp toe claws. The old beast bellows out and tries to fling them off, but to no avail, and it is soon brought down. The raptors feast, and then leave the rest of the bloody carcass for the tyrannosaurs, spineosaurs, and others to fight over, as the compys begin to rip off tiny pieces for themselves.:

:ELSEWHERE ON ISLA SONAR, NEAR THE COAST:

:Portal appears, and the kids and the others fall through. Barney jumps aside while all the others pile on top of each other:

Barney: Hey, kids! We're on an island!

Baby Bop and BJ: Let's sing the island song!

Kids: Yay!

All: We love islands, LA-LA-LA….. :dance into jungle:

:Five minutes later:

Jane: Barney, where are we?

Barney: We're in the jungle, exploring / DAMMIT I am soooooo lost/

:bushes rustle nearby:

Teddy: Barney, what was that? I'm scared!

Barney: It's probably just some friendly creature wanting to say 'hi'. Why don't you go and say 'hello' to it?

Teddy: Okay:walks into bushes: Hello! I want to be your friend :stumbles/I wonder what I fell over / AHHH! A giant bone:looks around, scared: H…H…Hello:hears a low rumble and looks up: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROAR:birds fly out of the trees, and Barney's group looks around, startled.:

Baby Bop: BJ, what was that?

BJ: I dunno, but whatever it was, it must have been huge!

Dot: looks at other kids Barney, where's Teddy? He was here a second ago.

Barney: I dunno. He must have wandered away. Let's all stick together now, so we don't get lost, too :weird laugh:

Kids: Okay:follow Barney deeper into the jungle:

Sam:suspicious, talking to the other kids: I am beginning to worry. Teddy has been gone for over an hour now, and he wouldn't get lost because he's smart.

Bobby-Sue: But Barney said not to worry!

Sam: Yes, but he seems to be failing in his confidence a bit.

Jane: Sam, I agree with you, we should be more careful. But I also think that we can trust Barney.

Sam: Ok, I will. Whatever.

Barney: Now kids, let's keep moving!

Alex: Barney! I'm hungry!

Barney: We'll eat when we get to the meadow / If I ever find it, that is /

:Kids have been walking for hours; all are very hungry and grumpy. Then they FINALLY get to the meadow:

Ken: Now can we eat? Please!

Barney: Yes:food and picnic stuff appear on the ground:

Ken/ Why couldn't he have done that before/

:Kids eat, and BJ finishes early and goes exploring:

BJ/Hmmm… I wonder what's over here. :bushes rustle and a bunch of tiny, rat-like creatures scurry past in droves: Yikes! What's with them:ground rumbles: Huh? What's going on:The bushes are flattened as a group of triceratops come rushing out. BJ screams and runs ahead, barely in front of being trampled. He runs into the camp, the dinosaur stampede not far behind.:

BJ: Barney, everyone, get out of the way! A bunch of giant lizards with horns are chasing me!

Barney: BJ, you know there are no such things as monsters! Do we need to sing a song to remind you?

BJ: But I saw them, they're coming here!

Barney: Sure they are!

BJ: But it's true! AHHH! LOOK!

:All stare as the heard of triceratops crash through the clearing, trampling two kids:

Jane: SALLY! JIM! THEY"RE DEAD:sob:

Barney/ DAMN IT/ Well, no, they just, uh, went to sleep! Yeah! We'll get her on our way back! Now, let's get out of here! We can see my friends later:weird laugh:

Dot: But why were they running if they're your friends?

Bobby-Sue: I guess something was chasing them.

Dot: But what:rumble:

Bobby-Sue:looks over shoulder: That's what!

:One last dinosaur, and old triceratops, comes stumbling out of the grass, long red streaks along its sides oozing with blood:

Jill: Awww, Barney, it's hurt!

:another rumble, closer now, and the wounded creature squeals in fear. A great snout appears in the weeds, its hot, stagnant, rancid breath billowing out from between rows of razor-sharp, cone-shaped teeth. The snout moves up and forward to reveal a huge head with tiny, fierce, orange eyes, and a muscular body with two short front legs:

Barney: This, Kids, is my cousin, t-rex! If you're nice, maybe he will say 'hi' to us!

All: Hi, T-rex!

Rex: ROAR:spit and blood flies everywhere:

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH:everyone starts running. T-rex chases them, roaring. One girl stumbles, and is crushed beneath a mighty foot. Another kid falls behind, and trips. He lies on his back, and tries to shield himself with his arms. The rex stoops down, while running, open mouthed, and snaps up the boy in its jaws, throwing him into the air, the boy screaming, and then grabbing him as he falls, crushing his small body in its powerful jaws. Blood flies in pea-sized drops. The body is quickly swallowed. The rex bugles after the running kids, who shriek in terror, and are splattered with blood. They run into the deep grass. The rex roars after them, but doesn't follow. The group collapses on the ground, panting and sobbing:

Sam: OMG! That THING was going to eat us!

Barney: Oh, no! He was just trying to say hello!

Tommy: Well, I guess so.

:all take awhile to rest and then move on, deeper into the high grass. Several narrow heads appear over the grass, watching the diminished party, and then they disappear, and move stealthily towards the shaken group:

Sarah: Barney! I heard something move, and a purring sound in the weeds!

Barney: That's nice, Sarah. Now let's keep moving.

:The group moves on, leaving a path in the grass. But not the only one. Several paths from various directions were converging on Barney and friends, moving closer and closer, until…:

Sarah: Barney! I heard it again, but this time it sounded as if it were right beside me!

Barney: You're probably just imagining things, Sarah, let's go!

Sarah: Ok, fine.

:Sarah takes one step forwards, and a huge Velociraptor jumps in front of her, making a guttural purring noise:

Sarah: ARRRRGGGGHHHH!

: The Velociraptor jumps at Sarah, and slashes her belly with its six-inch-long, deadly, curved toe claw. Sarah stands in stunned silence, her hands on her stomach where the raptor had struck. There is something in her hands. Slimy, bumpy, winding tubes. She is holding her own guts in her hands. Just as she realizes this, the raptor jumps upon her, and rips her flesh open with its teeth. She screams as she is gradually eaten alive. The group stares in helpless horror, and when they snap out of it, they run, the raptors hot on their heels. They run back into the other side of the forest, and the raptors go back to the three other kids that had fallen behind. It was now late noon, and the sun was beginning to set. The group rested and took in their present surroundings:

Tommy: Barney, we're in a rainforest.

Barney: Good for you for knowing that! Let's all sing the rainforest song to cheer us up!

All: Yay! Rain, Rain, Rain in the forest! LALALALALALAA!...

:10 minutes later:

Tommy: Barney, we're hungry and tired. Can we stay here tonight?

Barney: Sure, we'll have a campout:weird laugh, camping supplies appear, along with a picnic table and food: While we eat, let's all sing the camping song!

All: Hooray! Camping, camping….LALALALALALAAA………

:after singing, all the children climb sleepily into the tents and go to sleep:

:NEXT MORNING:

Barney: Rise and shine, everybody!

:Kids walk out of their tents, rubbing sleep out of their eyes:

Baby Bop: Where are we going today, Barney?

Barney: Well, I was thinking that we would explore this new area, and walk along the river over there.

All: Okay!

Ken: But let's eat first!

Barney: Ok:Picnic tables refill with food. There are now only six kids left from 15, and with Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop, the total was only nine. They eat greedily, and are soon full:

Barney: Alright! Let's move out!

All: Yay!

: they walk off, leaving the camp a total mess behind them. They walk through the forest, noisily trampling and hacking the thick undergrowth away. They spend the whole day walking around in circles, and finally return, to find the camp in shambles:

Bobby-Sue: Barney, what happened?

Tommy: And what are these footprints everywhere?

Barney: I dunno! Let's follow them and see where they lead!

All: Ok!

:the group starts to walk out of the clearing with Barney, and then they hear a scream from behind them. They turn quickly, and freeze. Tommy was standing very still, staring at a large, basilisk-like dinosaur, that is standing, six feet tall, with a frill slightly extended around its neck:

Barney: This is a Hypie! Look at its pretty colors:weird laugh:

:Tommy reaches out his hand, and the frill flashes red and orange against the black of the rest of its body. At the same time, it makes a hissing sound, opens it mouth, and spits a glob of saliva onto Tommy, splattering his entire front:

Tommy: Aw, man, Barney, it spit all over me:starts rubbing arms: and it burns!

:horror appears in his eyes: ARGH! IT BURNS:the boy is now withering on the ground, his skin paling and tingeing yellow. He rolls in the dirt, screaming with pain. The Hypie stands over him, then folds its frill, bends its head down, places its foot on the boy's chest, and rips a huge chunk from his stomach, dark red blood flowing freely, splashing in waves to the ground, as the poor child gives out a death scream, sending shivers down the group's backs, and causing everyone's hair to stand on end. It continues until, with a horrible, ripping, squelching noise, his heart is wrenched out of his body, still beating in the monster's mouth, spewing blood, until the creature swallowed. The clearing is as silent as a grave. No one moves. Then, a girl screams:

Bobby-Sue: OMG! HE'S DEAD! MURDERED:sob:

Barney: Get up! Let's get out of here!

:The kids need no urging. They run like the devil himself is chasing them. They run and stumble into a large building, and slam the heavy steel door, and deadbolt it with all five locks. They all take a deep breath, sagging into exhaustion. Some of the kids even fall asleep on the spot. The others sit and take in their surroundings. It is dark, so they can barely see. Their only light comes from the small, narrow windows. All they can see is a winding metal staircase precariously twisting down through the middle of the floor. Around the walls are a series of computer screens, all now broken from neglect and other factors. After sitting in their exhausted stupor for a few minutes Barney decides that it is time to move on:

Barney: Let's keep moving! The sooner we get out of here the better!

All: OK:They get up off the ground, and walk to the stairs, and slowly start to climb down the rusting, creaking, squeaking metal:

Dot: Barney, are you sure this is safe?

Barney: Of course! There's nothing wrong! Just keep looking in front of you through the fog and for heavens' sakes keep moving!

Dot: Ok. / this place seems familiar to me……I can't place it, but I know where we are, and it's not good:keeps looking up into the fog, nervously:

Bobby-Sue: glancing about, scared I…..I just heard something!

Barney: It's just the old metal and your imagination.

Bobby-Sue: I swear! I heard something!

:The group goes silent, listening hard. In the silence, there is the sound of thundering water, the wind in the metal, and a steady, slow, beating. Beating. Like giant wings sweeping through the dank air:

Dot:looks up through the fog, which clears slightly for a few moments, showing the bars above them: OMG….I know where we are…We're in a bird cage.

:At that moment, a huge beast slams into the wire mesh, screaming in fury. The kids are terrified, and run straight into another creature, who is crouched in the passageway, wings folded loosely at its sides, teeth bared, snarling. They backtrack, and run down more stairs and across a metal bridge that is swaying in the wind. The weight suddenly placed on its rusty holds causes it to strain, and then snap, and begin to fall into space behind them, the pterodactyls swooping down, their talons clipping the backs of the group members, their high-pitched screeches rasping in their ears:

Barney: Run quickly!

BJ: The Bridge is coming down!

Baby Bop: BJ! Big Brother! Run faster!

:BJ runs as fast as he can, but it is not good enough. He stretches for the end, where the hands of the group reach out to grab him. He leaps for that safety, but misses, and falls. He never touches the ground. The pterodactyls catch him halfway down, working together to lift him into the air. They fly up, and out a gap in the great metal bars. They are over the plains, when BJ's thrashing makes them drop him. He falls through the air, and hits the ground with a thud:

BJ:groan: Where am I?

:A snorting noise, as well as a faint rumble, makes him sit straight upright as he stares into the dust cloud of about 100 triceratops stampeding towards him. He screams as he is crushed under their thundering feet, blood flowing into the grass before being smashed into red mud. After the triceratops heard moves on, the pterodactyls swoop down to eat their prey. Unfortunately, BJ was somehow still alive, but just barely. He weakly tries to bat their giant claws and teeth away, but to no avail, and he shrieks as his eyes are pecked from his head, and finally slips into death, as the creatures rip the flesh from his broken and battered form:

:BACK IN THE BUILDING, MEANWHILE:

Ken: They've taken him!

Baby Bop: BJ! COME BACK!

Jane: It's too late, he's gone.

Sam: Run! While we still can!

:So they all run as fast as they can out of the place, and back into a field:

Baby Bop:panting, sobbing: He's dead! He's DEAD! MY BROTHER IS DEAD! They took him from me! They've killed him!

Jane: Barney! We're sick of your act! Get us out of here! NOW!

Barney: Fine! I'll try:Attempts to create portal. A tiny one appears, but then vanishes:

Ken: DAMN YOU! You got us trapped in this hell of a place! We never should have trusted you!

Dot: Yeah! We're the only ones left!

Sam: You started with 15 kids! Now there are only FIVE! We must find away out of here!

Bobby-Sue:sob: get us off this island before we're all DEAD!

Baby Bop: Because of you, my Big Brother is dead!

Barney: No! It was his fault! Now, let's go back to the shore! Maybe someone will see us there!

Jane: Fine! But quickly!

:The kids race off into the field, Baby Bop and Barney behind them. Baby Bop is last, still mourning for BJ. She hugs her Blankie to her and weeps. They hack through the long grass as it begins to rain; softly at first, then beating down onto their tired bodies as they stumble into the growing mud puddles, the wind whipping the wet grass into their faces. Cold and soaked to the bone, the night falling upon them, the moonlight leading them farther into the grassy maze:

Bobby-Sue: Barney! I'm tired! Can we please stop?

Barney: No, we must keep moving if we want to get to the shore by the afternoon.

Baby Bop: I'm tired, too. You can stop and rest with me, if you like, Bobby-Sue.

Barney: Do what you like, we'll keep going. We'll meet you at the coast, by the tall rock.

Bobby-Sue: Alright

:Bobby-Sue and Baby Bop collapse onto the soaking grass and the others wave goodbye. As they disappear, a golden eye opens, the black slit widening in awakening. It raises its head and gives out its rattling call, causing six more pairs of eyes to open. The beast lifts itself from the ground, flexing its blood-encrusted claws in the humid night air. It hisses softly, and then stalks forward into the wet, joining its comrades, then splitting off and circling to completely surround the two lonely creatures that lie in the clearing. It waits, and then the raptor walks purposely forward and into view. Baby Bop sees it first:

Baby Bop: OMG. It's them. They've come for us, and we have no one to help us.

Bobby-Sue: We're gonna die, aren't we?

Baby Bop: If we stay very still and quiet, maybe it won't notice us and it will go away. After all, there's only one.

Bobby-Sue: Ok. I hope you're right.

:The other raptors then come out of the weeds, hissing and bobbing their heads. Bobby-Sue grabs onto Baby Bop:

Bobby-Sue: I knew it! We're goners! We have no chance against them!

Baby Bop: Well, I have my Blankie, that's all that matters!

Bobby-Sue: You are such an idiot! I, for one, am going to go out fighting!

:At that moment, the raptors launch their attack. Bobby-Sue leaps at them, madly fighting tooth and nail against the vicious fangs and claws of the raptors, yelling, punching and kicking. Three of the raptors take her on. In her fury, she manages to hold them off, not noticing the long gashes on her body. Finally, the biggest one jumps onto her, takes her neck in its mouth, and snaps it swiftly backwards, killing her. Baby Bop has fewer honors in her death. She just sits there with her Blankie until the last second when she tries to scrabble away, but is quickly caught and ripped to pieces. Blood runs down the six-inch claws, and mixes with the muddy ground, staining it red. In the jungle, the rest of the group hears the far off cries, and stops, looking about:

Dot: I have a feeling that we won't be seeing them again.

Sam: Yes, but that's too bad. Let's keep moving before we end up like them.

Jane: Yes, as quickly as possible.

Barney: Ok. You lead, I'll follow.

Ken: That may not be the best idea, but do what you like.

Dot: Come on! The longer we stand here, the more chance we have of getting eaten!

:So they plunge off up the path, running faster as the trees begin to thin. They stop at a stream to catch their bearings, and get a drink:

Ken: I think I can hear the waves now! They're faint, but they're there!

Barney: I just remembered something! The portal we first came through is still open! If we can get to it, we can get home!

Sam: Let's rest for a few minutes, and have something to eat. Then we'll go back to where we had the portal, and leave this hellish island!

Jane: Yes, that sounds like a good idea.

:So they sit on the rocks, and eat the packages of yesterday's food. They fill their glasses with the cold stream water, and drink greedily. When they have finished, they lie on the ground and doze. They sleep for about an hour. Then, as they sleep, a puddle on the ground shudders, sending ring-like ripples across the surface. Then again. And again. Sam sits bolt upright and glances up and about him. He had heard something. He sits, silent, not breathing, listening hard. Then it comes again. A rumbling in the ground, causing the trees to quiver. He looks at the puddle. The distant thunder sounds again, the puddle's surface shakes. There is something wrong with this scene. Then he figures it out. The forest is totally silent. No birds, no insects, no movement. Just the thunder, the steadily patterned thunder. Realization hits Sam like a train:

Sam: OMG! Everybody, get up NOW! The rex is coming!

Ken, Dot and Jane leap up from the ground, and help to pull lazy Barney up

Jane: Come ON! We need to leave before it comes!

Barney: Alright, I'm up!

:They leave their stuff, and race to the shore as the rex reaches the clearing. It sniffs around the camp, and then spots the fleeing creatures. It bellows, and gives chase, crashing through the trees. The children run blindly, led by fear and the sound of water, which grew closer and closer with every step. Sam is in the lead, calling to the others to encourage them, keeping them together:

Sam: Come on, guys! We can make it! Keep following, you can do it!

:They run on, the rex gaining on them, roaring. Barney is screaming, falling behind, and the ground is rubbing the skin off his feet. Then the trees end, and they are stumbling across the sand:

Jane: I can see the portal! It's there! We can make it! Hurry!

Barney: It will close when all of us go through it! RUN!

:The adrenaline kicks in, and the kids move faster then they have ever gone before to the portal. Unfortunately, the rex also speeds up. It catches up with Barney, and roars. Then it lowers its giant head down to its terrified prey, its mouth wide, saliva dripping from its teeth, its rank breath steaming. It closes its jaws as Barney screams with fear and pain. As he is lifted into the air, he sees the ground falling away. There is a crunching pain as his ribs are shattered, his organs sliced into bits. His last thoughts are of horror, as his own blood blurs his vision. Then the rex bites down again, destroying his skull and splattering his brains into the air:

Ken: Oh, god, Barney's dead.

Dot: Well, we won't join him! The portal is right there! Let's go before it notices us!

Jane: Hurry!

:They finally reach the portal, the rex at their tail. Jane stands beside it, helping her friends through. They then reach back through, grab her hands, and pull her back through with them. The bloody snout of the rex pokes through, and for one terrible instant, the kids think they are goners for sure. Then it roars, spraying them with hot blood and who knows what else. Then it withdraws, bellowing, and the portal flashes, and closes at last:

Jane: Thank god, we're safe now.

Dot: Yeah.

Ken: I can't believe we actually listened to that loser for so long. Let's blow off the stupid rules he told us!

Sam: That sounds great, but I think we're still in trouble.

Jane: Why's that? Oh, dear….

:As they look around, they see that night has fallen on the park. The only light comes from the full moon, which is partially covered by the gathering clouds. The soft falling of the water in the fountain is joined by the howls of dogs and hoots of owls. The friends cling to one another. Then Dot pulls away:

Dot: Hey, guys. If we could get through an Island filled with man-eating dinosaurs, we can sure as hell make it through this!

Sam: You're exactly right! I'm not afraid!

Ken: Yeah! This is nothing!

:So the kids wander about the park, getting themselves hopelessly lost until they finally decide to curl up under a tree and sleep:

Jane: Good night, everyone. I'll take first watch.

:They sleep through the night. Waking with the dawn, they manage to find the main path, and back to the entrance:

Sam: Well, that was interesting.

Jane: But I'm never going on another island in my LIFE!

Dot: Me either, but at least we're all safe now.

Ken: Let's go home!

Sam: Yes, Let's!

:So the children walk away from the park, and to the safety of their homes. They all knew that what they had witnessed on that island would haunt them for the rest of their lives, but they would get past it, somehow. They were free of the brainwash now, and were able to think again. They all became closer, and always hung out together in one tight group, and because of this were later abducted by aliens and they were all taken to a zoo on another planet, where they lived out the rest of their days:

_**THE END **_


End file.
